Total Drama Island:FAIRY TAIL STYLE!
by xxXWinterRoseXxx
Summary: Exactly what the title says. If you don't know what Total Drama Island is, Click the story :P. I suck at summaries. The story might be better.This is my first fanfic.Please R&R :) Rated T for some swearing. Also some romance. AU-ish
1. Meeting the Contestants (Girls)

**Ok, for people who don't know what Total Drama Island is, It takes place on an island (obviously) where contestants compete in these challenges and try to get first place. If someone gets to first place, they get a certain amount of money. Usually, it's about $500,000 to 50 million dollars. In this fanfiction it will be 50 million dollars. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy. Please Review and try not to flame. Also Bold means Author's Note and _Italics mean characters thoughts. _The action kinda begins at chapter 3 so if you wanna skip these first 2 chapters, go ahead :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Total Drama Island. Warning: Characters might be OOC because sometimes I don't know how to portray characters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED XD **

* * *

It was just a regular day in Lucy,Natsu,Gray,Erza,Mira,Juvia,Levy,Jellal,Gajeel ,Wendy,Elfman,Romeo,Lissana,Bixlow,Evergreen, Laxus, and Cana's lives until they received a very important letter. It read:

_Dear reader,_

_This is a very important letter regarding a life-changing ever gets this notice will have to pack their bags and go away to a secret island that no one knows where it is. Please keep this notice secret. The boat to the island will come to Hargon Port on June 1st, 12:00 sharp. You will go away for 2 months so make sure you pack well. There will be more info on the ship._

_Sincerely, Anonymous_

* * *

Lucy's POV

_'OMG I'm going away for 2 months. I wonder what everyone will say? I have to keep this secret from everyone just like the letter said.' _Lucy went upstairs to pack for the trip. She put Make-up, books, extra shoes, shirts, pants, socks, and basically what any person would need on an island. Lucy just remembered something. She went to her father's office. "Father, I'm going away for 2 months. Is that ok?" Lucy was worried what her father would say. Her father looked up from his work and had a confused look on his face." Why would you want to go away for 2 months?" Lucy's father questioned. "I want to go on vacation and I don't want anyone to go with me." Lucy replied. "Just be careful and take good care of yourself." Lucy's father ran up to her father to give him a big hug."Thanks dad. You're the best!" Lucy ran back to her room to finish packing. She hid her suitcase in her closet so no one would find it. She looked at the calendar. It was the 25th, 1 week away from the event. She went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the tub. She waited until the tub was full, took off her clothes and stepped in. Her tense muscles relaxed and all her stress melted. As she was washing herself, she wondered if anyone else got the strange letter.

* * *

Levy's POV

'_This is weird. Why would I get such a strange letter? Hope this isn't a prank.' _Levy read the letter and wondered. She turned to her right and looked at the calender. Today was the 25th. Levy figured that she better gets packing. She pulled out a suitcase and put spare clothes, some everyday items, snacks, and filled the rest of the suitcase with books. "There, all done!" Levy exclaimed. Levy lived alone because her parents are famous actors and actresses so they weren't home often. She also didn't have any maids because Levy's mother wanted Levy to take care of herself and didn't want Levy to become spoiled. That was fine with Levy because she had friends that didn't care if she was rich and they treated her normally. She looked at the clock. It read: 9:30 PM. Levy was shocked. She wondered how much time she had spent packing. She closed the suitcase, grabbed a book, and started reading. _'I hope some of my friends are coming too...'_

* * *

Juvia's POV

_'Juvia really needs a vacation now and then. Maybe Juvia should go.' _ Juvia finished reading the letter and went to her room to start packing. She packed spare clothes, everyday items and other stuff. (**A/N: I don't want to type all the stuff because I'm just lazy XD) **Juvia didn't really care if anyone wanted her to go or not. When she was a child, her parents abandoned her because she never smiled and she always brought the rain with her. Her parents gave her away to an orphanage where she was always alone because of her rain. Once she read that these certain dolls kept rain away (**I forgot what they were called :P) **so she tried to make them. She hung the doll on her jacket but the doll only brought her more trouble. The other kids at the orphanage teased her more because of the doll and the doll didn't make at rain stop at all. One day the orphanage burnt down and Juvia ran away. She ran to a river bank and waved her hand. Suddenly water from the river flew up and went back down to the river again. She found out that she can use water magic. She trained until she was 14 and went off to find a magic school. She found Phantom Highschool and made a friend named Gajeel but her rain didn't still didn't stop. (**Ok I'm going to stop here because this is taking up too much space. Just imagine everything that happened in the Phantom Ark and make the guilds into a high school. Also, If you have been wondering, they can use magic. Makes the story line better doesn't it? :D. Now back to the future.)** Juvia went into the bathroom and prepared her bath. When the tub was almost filled with warm water, she turned the water off and took off her clothes. She submerged herself into the water and began to relax. _'__Juvia wonders if anyone else is coming.'_

* * *

Wendy's POV

_'Wow! 2 months away from the main land. I want to go but I'm not sure if Charle will let me...' _Wendy looked away from the letter and looked into the living room. Charle was sitting on the couch watching TV. Wendy gathered her courage and walked to Charle and asked "Charle, can I go away for 2 months to an island for vacation?" Wendy lied. Charles looked up from the TV. "It depends. Is anyone else going?" Charle asked. "Yes." Wendy lied again. "Then it's fine. Just remember to take care of yourself and stay close to your friends" Charle replied. "Really?! Thanks Charle!" Wendy's eyes sparkled and she gave Charle a bear hug. She lifted Charle off the couch and realized that she was choking Charle. "Oops. Sorry Charle" Wendy blushed from embarrassment. "It's alright Wendy. Now you better pack for your vacation." Charle said. Wendy nodded and ran to her room. Wendy didn't like lying but she really wanted to go. She didn't know why though. She packed medicinal books and other stuff. (**Like I said: Lazy XD)** Wendy looked at the clock and saw that she had some spare time. She ran down stairs and she went to the door. "Charle, I'm going to play in the meadows for an hour. Is it Ok?" Wendy asked. "Sure just remember to be back by dinner" Charle replied with a smile. Wendy ran through the door and ran to the flower meadow. She sat down and started to play with the flowers. _'I hope that someone else got the letter too. I don't want to be lonely.'_

* * *

Cana's POV

_'Oh? A trip to an island? Hope they have booze.' _Cana gave a little chuckle when she thought of booze even though she drinking booze right now. She wobbled to her room because she was a 'little' drunk. She pulled out a suit case and started stuffing the suit case with beer, beer, and more beer. She wrote a note to father Gildarts. Her father was always on business trips but comes home occasionally. Her father said that he will come home in 2 weeks so she will be gone when he comes back. Her note said: _Dad, I'm going to go away for 2 months for vacation on an island. Don't go crazy and don't come looking for me. _Cana's handwriting looked sloppy because she's drunk. She placed the note on Gildart's nightstand and she wobbled back to her room, sat on her bed, drank the rest of her booze, dumped the bottle in the recycling big and flopped on her bed. _'I'm sooooo drunk right now. Even the voice in my head sounds slurred.'_

* * *

Erza's POV

_'Hmm? This letter seems strange. I better go and see what this is all about next week. _Erza glanced at the calendar. Erza walked to her room and pulled out her big wooden cart. **(Remember that big thingy that Erza pulled around on missions? Well… It's kinda the same thing but smaller. Sometimes I wonder how she can move with that thing around…) **She packed what she usually packed in there and also some strawberry short cake. She went outside to go for a short walk. Her scarlet hair blew gracefully in the wind. Then her eyes wandered to a person with short blue hair. Her eyes widened and she instantly turned around before _HE _can notice her. **(Can you guess who it is XD) **Erza reached her house before he noticed. Why had she done that? Erza was confused. She went to bathe to calm herself down. She sunk deep into the warm water. _'Why did panic when I saw HIM? I hope he isn't coming to the island.'_

* * *

Mira's POV

_'Oh? An invite to an island? I have to go! It's been a long time since I have been out into the wild. Also if there are enough people then maybe I can match-make! It's been such a long time since I have done that too!' _Mira had a big smile on her face once she had finished the letter. She ran to her room, pulled out a suitcase and started packing as fast as she can. When Mira was finished packing, She daydreaming about match making and pairing people up. She went to her pool in the back yard for a little swim. When she was done swimming, she took a shower and she was still smiling and thinking about the island trip. _'I really hope that there will be a lot of people so I can pair them up. If there are, then I can't remember when I'm going to have so much fun!'_

* * *

Lissana's POV

_'An invitation to an island! But I'm only going to go if my Natsi-Watsi__is going to go. _**(Do you like my little nick-name for Natsu XD) **_Oh well, worth a shot.' _When Lissana finished reading the letter, she saw her sister, Mira, skipping around in the house obviously very happy. She saw Mira skip into her room and close the door. Then she heard some objects falling. Lissana wondered what happened. Then Lissana went to her room thinking that Mira can take care of herself. Lissana pulled out a suitcase with wheels and started packing for the trip to the island. After she was done, she went outside with her bike to exercise. When she got back she flopped on her bed and went to sleep. _'You better be there Natsi-Watsi or I'm not going.'_

* * *

Evergreen's POV

_'Ugh, Fine, I'll go. It's not like I have anything else to do in 2 months.' _Evergreen finished the letter and looked at the calendar. Today is the 25th. Still one week until the trip. Evergreen stomped to her room because she was pissed but didn't know why. She pulled out her suitcase with wheels and started packing. When she was done packing she grabbed a book and started reading. _'If this is a prank I'm going to beat the sh*t out of whoever did this!'_

* * *

**And that marks the end of this chapter. And yes, they can use magic, if you didn't read the author's note in Juvia's part. Also Juvia is not going to be as obsessive of her "Gray-sama" in this fanfic but she is still going to call him Gray-sama. This is only the girls' side of the story. The boys side will be in the next chapter. So tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Please review and try not to flame. Also as you can tell I am very lazy so I'll update when I can :) Please kindly point out any mistakes I've made in the chapter and also tell me if I missed any girls. For the people who read this story and it only said fanfic, there was something wrong with my laptop and I couldn't update anything. Luckily I got it fixed and working. Also for the people who read up until Levy's POV, Something got cut off and I don't know what happened. Hopefully this works. Until next time :D**

**Ja ne~**


	2. Meeting the Contestants (Boys)

**Well, since no body reviewed, I'm going to type the boys thoughts of the letter. You can read this part if you want to. I hope you enjoy :) The reason why this was updated late was because I had school (Lamest excuse ever XD), and I was lazy :/ Basic reasons. So enough of the author's note, let's get on with the story! **

Natsu's POV

_'An island trip sounds really fun!' _Nastu thought once he finished the letter.**(He didn't read the part about the ship because he raged while he read the letter)**. Nastu flashed another one of his signature grins. He walked to his room and pulled out his blanket. **(You know the one where he puts on his shoulder on every mission? Yea. It's that one) ** Natsu rolled up his blanket and tied it together. It was almost 6:00. **(It's 6:00 because Natsu had a hard time reading XD) **Natsu walked out of the house with Happy flying by his side. "Natsu, what did the paper say?" Happy asked curiously. "Oh nothing important." Natsu said not so convincingly. He had remembered to keep the secret like the letter said. **(Wow Natsu kept a secret :P)** Luckily Happy didn't notice the weird tone in Natsu's voice. They stopped walking when they got to a certain person's house. He went in through the window and saw Lucy reading. "Hey Luce" Nastu said climbing through the window. "Ahhhh! LUCY KICK!" Lucy kicked him in the face and sent him flying into her bedroom. "Luce, what was that for?" Natsu whined. "For scaring the daylights out of me!" Lucy shouted. Natsu heard Lucy's shouting get softer and softer and his eyelids started to close. Soon he was fast asleep. "HEY! DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!" Lucy shouted at Natsu again knowing that he can't hear her. Lucy facepalmed. He would never learn. Natsu had his last thoughts before falling into deep sleep. _'Luce, I hope you are coming to this trip too.' _**(I just realized that I made Natsu's part too long :P Oh well I'm too lazy to do anything about it XD)**

Gray's POV

_'Meh. Might as well go I guess' _Gray wasn't that interested but his instincts tell him to go. He doesn't want to go because of his past. He went to his desk and pulled out a photo of him, Lyon, and Ul. He winced a bit when he thought of Ul. His memories of her came back. He remembered Ul teaching him and Lyon Ice-Make magic. Lyon specialized in animate objects like birds and apes. Gray specialized in inanimate objects like hammers and axes. They finished their training and went to town to buy some groceries. **(Did I mention that they stripped while they were training? They put their clothes back on when they went to town)** When Ul was talking her friends in town, Gray sub-consciously stripped and Ul's friend looked at Gray. Ul turned around and saw Gray in his boxers. "Gray! What do you think you're doing?!" Gray looked down and saw himself in boxers. "Ack! This is your fault Ul! You made us strip during training!" Gray yelled at his mentor while trying to put on his clothes. "That was only for training!" Ul yelled back, her left arm holding the grocery bag. While they were fighting, a crowd started to form. There were whispering and wondering what was going on. "Ugh. Whatever" Ul cried in frustration. Once Gray got dressed again, Ul pulled him by his ear and back to their house. **(And that's how Gray got his stripping habbit :P) **One day when they were walking to town a carriage drove by "Did you hear? The demon Deliora escaped from his cage." The people in the carriage were talking about the demon. Gray suddenly stopped and turned around. "Where are you going Gray?" Lyon asked. "I'm going to fight the demon Deliora.** (And this is where I'm going to stop. Gray's past took a lot more space than I thought it would. Just imaging Gray's past like in the anime and add Galuna Ark and viola…Gray's segment XD Back to the future) **Gray set the photo back onto the desk. He decided to pack the day before the trip. He sub-consciously stripped and jumped onto the bed. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and before he knew it, he was asleep. _'I sure hope nothing bad happens during the trip.'_

Romeo's POV

_'A trip to an island sounds fun. There's not actually anything fun to do here these days' _I read the letter and the island sounds really fun! Now the hard part will be convincing my dad...Oh well. Might as well try. I walked up to my dad and tried my luck. "Dad, can I go away for 2 months?" I was worried what my dad would say. "Well what for?" Romeo noticed that his dad was drunk so that might make it easier or maybe harder. "Well I want to train with Natsu-nii for some time so I can get stronger and maybe even stronger than you." **(Obviously Romeo's already stronger XD) **"Oh even stronger than me eh? I like your spirit! Ok you have my permission to go train. Just make sure you fight me once you get back." "Ok dad! I won't let you down." I went to my room and started to pack for the trip. I glanced at the clock. It was 8:00. Time was going by really fast! Romeo took a shower, changed into his pajamas and went to sleep. _'Hopefully Natsu-nii and the other will be at the island too...'_

Elfman's POV

_'A TRIP IS A MAN!' _Elfman pumped his fist up and got excited about the trip. He was too lazy to pack for the trip now so he'll do it later. He went out to train for the trip to the island. He felt it in his bones that there was going to be a fight tournament in the island. When he was done, he felt stronger but he knew he was still nothing compared to Natsu and Gray. He wanted to surpass them and be a MAN! After he took a shower, he lied down on his couch because he was too lazy to walk to his bed. **(Sound familiar? XD) **Before he knew it, he was passed out from all his training. _'MEN SHOULD GET READLY FOR THE TRIP!'_

Jellal's POV

_'A trip? Sure as long as I stay hidden from the law.' _ Jellal thought as he finished. He was going to go dressed as Mystogen **(idk how to spell) **because he escaped from jail. He went out of his house dressed as Mystogen and he didn't cover his hair completely. Some people were giving him strange looks as he enjoyed his walk. He was used to weird comments and looks. Suddenly he heard rapid foot steps behind him. He turned around but he didn't see anybody. He walked back to his house and sat on his couch. He turned on the TV and was looking through the channels to see if there was anything good to watch. _'That was weird. One minute they were there and the other they were gone. Is there anybody stalking me?'_

Gajeel' POV

_'Gihii A trip sounds fine as long as I get to beat people up' _Gajeel read the letter and laughed. Unlike Natsu, he could read but he still had trouble with long words. He set the letter down on the table, grabbed a piece of iron, and started chowing down. He made an iron suitcase and started putting iron in it. He finished in a few minutes and started to go outside to train with Lily. When he was done, he just flopped on his bed and started thinking. **(Gajell thinking?! OMG that is so rare!) **_'I'm gonna beat anyone who gets in my way!'_

Laxus's POV

_'Meh, whatever.' _Laxus read the letter and he wasn't really interested but he thought it was better than nothing. He just grabbed a random suitcase and started stuffing random stuff in there. He was really bored so he decied to train with Fried in the mountains. Before he left for training, he glanced at the calendar and looked at the date. It was the 25th. He walked outside and to the mountains where Fried was waiting for him. _'Still got 1 week until the trip. This is going to be a long week.'_

**And that is it for this chapter. If you are wondering where my Valentines story ****is then go to Rowenforever's profile and click on the story that says 'Mira's Truth or Dare' that is our collab story. Go read it. Hope you like this chapter and like the Valentines Story. Well until next time~**

**Ja ne~**


	3. All Aboard!

**Ok I'm sorry for not being active everyone! I was just very, very, very lazy. So did any of you miss me? Anyway this chapter is where the action pretty much starts :D There is also some adult content due to Levy's book. So without any further delay, here's the story! Also this is one week later from last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail! Not Master Makarov or anyone else :)**

Levy's POV

I was sleeping soundly when I heard my alarm clock. Usually I would grumble before getting out of bed but today is a very special day! So I rushed to the bathroom to do the usual, brushing my teeth, washing my face, taking my morning shower, all that good stuff. So I rushed out after taking my shower and remembered that it was only 8 in the morning. Grumbling I grab one of my pervy books because I felt like reading something perverted this morning. _'Maybe this will help pass the time,' _I thought. Trying to find a good position to read, I finally decided to lie on my belly with my book in front of me. "Ok, let's get started," Levy said out loud as she pushed up her reading glasses. '_He began to nip at her neck and she started to moan. He pulled up her shirt revealing her in a bra and to unhook her b-'_I quickly closed the book and put away her glasses. _'Ugh what should I do to pass the time?' _Levy wondered as she rubbed her head. I looked out the window to see that it was pretty good weather and then looked at the clock. It read 8:30am and was still hours away from 12:00. "Maybe I should just head over to the library." I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I saw Erza walking in the halls and waved to her. "Hey Erza!" She turned around and waved back. "Hey Levy. Where are you going?" Erza asked. "Oh I'm just heading over to the library. See you later!" I said as I walked out of Fairy Hills. I finally reached the library and waved to the owner. "Hi Ms. Lena!" I whispered. She waved back and I headed to the back of the library and you won't believe who I saw! It was Gajeel reading Full Metal Alchemist! _'Oh I am so going to tease him about this later' _I snickered quietly while I hid behind a bookshelf. Picking out a Harry Potter book, I sat down and started to read. _'Won't time go any slower?'_ I silently complained to myself. Sighing, I continued to read my book, hoping the time would go faster.

Lucy's POV

I woke up a when a blue fuzz ball landed on my face. _'Wait blue fuzz ball?!' _I lifted up my blankets and saw Natsu snoring away. My eyes twitched as I threw Happy in the floor and Lucy-kicked Natsu. "Ow Luce. Whatcha do that for?" Natsu whined as he rubbed his head. "For sneaking into my bed again!" I yelled at both of them. "Nastu, Lucy's being mean again," Happy cried as he flew into Natsu's chest. I threw my hands up in frustration. "Whatever! I'm going to get ready for the day so don't get into trouble!" I stomped to the bathroom and did my morning routine. When I came out, I found Natsu in my pantie drawing again. A vein grew on my forehead and I clenched my fist. "Lucy-kick!" I kicked him out the window and locked it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00am. "Still some time left," I said while I opened my suit case and looked if I have everything I needed. '_Ok all good.' _ I walked over to my desk and took out my novel. "Alright time to start writing!" I stretched out my arms and started to continue what I had already. Currently I have 5 chapters done and I am at the part where the plot thickens. '_A dragon flew in from the sky with a human riding on its head. It swooped down in front of Elise. "My name is Zeref and this is my dragon, Acnologia. If you don't mind we will be taking your boyfriend" Zeref smirked as he used Acnologia's claw to grab David's clothes as they flew away. "No David!" _ And that's it. To be honest, I've got a bit of writers block and can't seem to form any ideas. Maybe a walk to the park might clear my head. I quickly got changed, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. When I reached the park, I saw two bluenettes sitting on a bench, talking. "Juvia, Wendy!" I waved to them as I ran to join them.

Wendy's POV

Juvia and I were just talking when I heard my name. "Juvia, Wendy!" We turned around and saw Lucy-san waving at us. "Lucy-san! What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was just trying to cure my writer's block so I came to the park" Lucy-san smiled. "Juvia and Wendy-san were just talking about a strange letter that we got." Juvia dug into her handbag and pulled out an envelope. She opened the envelope to reveal the invitation to the island. Lucy gasped and pointed "I got that too! And it's," Lucy-san glanced at her watch, "already 11:30! I have to go home if we want to make it in time. See yah!" Lucy-san darted off. "Juvia, we have to go too if we want to go ther-," But Juvia was already running towards Fairy Hills. "Come on Wendy-san! Juvia doesn't want to be late!" I sighed and ran after her. "Hey wait for me!"

~Timeskip: 12:00~

Juvia's POV

I arrived at Hargon Harbor with Levy-san and Wendy-san. My eyes widened as I saw who was there. "Gajeel-kun?!" Gajeel-kun was sitting there munching on iron and glanced at me. He grunted and asked "Rain woman? What are you doing here?" I was about to answer but got interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hello everyone!" Levy-san put down her suitcase down beside me and ran towards the voice. "Lu-chan!" Levy tackled Lucy into a hug and they both fell over. "Sorry Lu-chan…" Levy rubbed her head. Levy pull Lucy towards us. Once Lucy was here, Levy pushed us away from Gajeel-kun. We were all confused what was going on but our questions were going to be answered. "Ok guys. You won't believe what I saw! At the library, I saw Gajeel reading!" All of us were frozen there for a sec before we all screamed out "WHAT!?" Gajeel-kun looked towards our direction with a confused look but continued to munch on iron. "I will tell you more later Ok?" Levy said while putting on an evil smile, obviously finding a way to black mail Gajeel-kun. More people came into the harbor and I recognize who they all are. "Hey everyone is from Fairy Tail!" I realized, flailing my arms. "Hey she's right!" I turned towards the voice and saw Gray-sama! "Hi Gray-sama!" He was about to reply when a boat approached the harbor and a man we all recognize came out. "MAKAROV?!" "GRAMPS?!" Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground when he came out. "Yup It's me! Now get on the ship. We don't wanna waste time!" Makarov put on his little grin and jumped on board ship. Everyone was still there, not moving from our spot. Master stuck his head out the door and said "Also at the end of these two months, one of you will win 50 million dollars!" He smirked and went back to the ship. Suddenly, everyone rushed to get on board and started to push. I heard Natsu-san say "I want that money!" I sighed and knew that this was just the beginning of all the trouble.


End file.
